A Voyage With The Son Of River Song
by FandomKing5626
Summary: My first Star Trek ff. Resolutions-Endgame. Xandrel Pond (Son of The Doctor and River Song) x Captain Kathryn Janeway. It's decent. Might be a little odd. SPOILER ALERT: Will eventually be a babyfic
1. Resolutions Pt 1

ok here it is! I'm nervous! Please be kind when criticizing!...I own Xandrel.

New Earth  
Day 1  
[EMH:] (Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lieutinet Xandrel Pond awaken and leave their stasis pods) Sick bay to The Captain...This is The Doctor speaking  
[Kathryn:] You've brought us out of stasis; I assume you have news.  
[EMH:] Yes...Our sensors show your vital signs are normal how do you feel?...  
[Kathryn:] We're fine. How long were we in stasis?...  
[EMH:] 17 days...  
[Kathryn:] That long?  
[EMH:] I wanted to exhaust every possibility of finding a cure...  
[Kathryn:] And?...  
[EMH:] I regret to inform you that I was unsuccessfull...I haven't found a single counteragent for the virus...And I have no other alternatives to try...  
[Xandrel:] What about keeping us in stasis aboard voyager?...Or trying something with my DNA...I have the ability to completely reginerate...  
[EMH:] Something in that planets environment is protecting you from the effects of the virus...And your DNA rejected all attempts at modification...If you leave the planet, you go beyond the protection of the disease...Which in your case Captain would result in death...The only other option I can think of right now would be to contact the Vidiians. They have medically sophisticated technology. It's entirely possible they may be able to help...  
[Kathryn:] We'll take it under advisement, Doctor...Thank you for your efforts...Janeway out...(She turns to Xandrel)...What do you think, Lieutenant?...  
[Xandrel:] It's risky...The Vidiians have never shown any willingness to help us...We can't assume they would change in this situation...It'd put the crew in danger...  
[Kathryn:] Agreed. I just needed to make sure I wasn't alone in my decision...Janeway to Chakotay...  
[Chakotay:] Yes Captain?...  
[Kathryn:] I assume the doctor has informed you of his findings...  
[Chakotay:] Unfortunatly yes, Captain...  
[Kathryn:] I'm turning over Command of the ship to you...Permanently...Your orders are to resume a course for the Alpha Quadrant...And regardless of the doctors suggestion...You are not to contact the Vidiians...Understood?...  
[Chakotay:] Yes Captain...  
[Kathryn:] We'll prepare a message for the crew...(She sighs and theyir suplies are transported to them.) Are you sure you dont want to use a regeneration cycle?...Leave with Voyager?...  
[Xandrel:] No Captain...I haven't stayed on a single planet for more than 2 weeks in at least 40 years...It'll be nice to take a bit of a break...Besides if I regenerate now, this early in a regeneration cycle, I'll be waisting centuries of life...  
[Kathryn:] As long as you're sure...(He nods and she smiles sadly at him)...Janeway to Chakotay...We've received the transport...We'll check it over and let you know if we're missing anything...  
[Chakotay:] Yes Captain...We'll remain in orbit until we hear from you...After that we'll still be able to remain in communications range for around 36 hours...  
[Kathryn:] I'll contact you before the day is over...Janeway out...(They start unpacking)  
[Xandrel:] Looks like they transported half the ship...  
[Kathryn:] We may have to be here for a while...I want to make sure I have everything I need for my research...Petri dishes, protein analyzer, DNA sequencers...  
[Xandrel:] Do you think we can find a cure the doctor missed?...  
[Kathryn:] It might take a while but yes I do...If I can find a specimen of the insect that infected us, I can begin analyzing protein cofactors. That might give us the information we need to find out what it is in this environment that's shielding us from the effects of this virus and how to replicate it...  
[Xandrel:] Good idea...We should probably set up the shelter first...(They set up the shelter and she begins setting up her research equipment while he goes to look for edible foods)...All set, Captain?...  
[Kathryn:] Uh-huh...(She double checks the trap)...And we aren't exactky in a command structure anymore...Maybe you should call me Kathryn...  
[Xandrel:] You may have to give me a couple days on that one...

Special thanks to all my friends from I would follow Janeway into hell


	2. Resolutions Pt 2

Here's chapter 2! I own nothing except Xandrel.

[Kathryn:] (She wakes up to the smell of coffee and something unknow but delicious and puts on her robe. She goes out to the kitchen)… Morning, Xandrel...  
[Xandrel:] Morning Kathryn...  
[Kathryn:] Smells delicious...  
[Xandrel:] I like cooking...Trying different combinations of different spices and flavors...It's fun...Coffee?...  
[Kathryn:] Yes, thank you...(He pours her a cup and makes her a plate)…  
[Xandrel:] Scrambled eggs and fried veggies...(He makes a plate and sets it in front of her)...k/.m  
[Kathryn:] It looks delicious...(She takes a bite of the eggs and closes her eyes)...That's amazing...Where did you learn to cook like this?...  
[Xandrel:] This particular recipe I learned from a 21st century chef named Gordon Ramsey...But I added a little cheese...I like cheese...  
[Kathryn:] It's delicious...When we find a cure and get back to Voyager I may just have you help Neelix out in the galley...  
[Xandrel:] Sure...Might be fun...(He sits and starts eating as well)...I really do enjoy cooking not only is it satisfying that you get to eat your creation but it's also quite relaxing...  
[Kathryn:] I prefer a nice bath...That's my favorite way off relaxing...  
[Xandrel:] Well I dont know how to make a bathtub but I did find a natural spring not far from here yesterday...That could be used for bathing...  
[Kathryn:] Really?...  
[Xandrel:] Yep...I've checked it...It's completely safe...(He takes a drink of his coffee)  
[Kathryn:] So that's where you've been the last few days?...Swimming...Maybe I'll join you for a swim later...I've gotta check the insect traps first...When I get back we can go check it out...Maybe take a picnic or something?...  
[Xandrel:] Great idea...I'll replicate some sandwhich's...You like mustard?...  
[Kathryn:] Sure...(They finish their breakfast and continue about their day until lunch time)...Hi...Ready to go?...  
[Xandrel:] Yup...No luck?...  
[Kathryn:] Not today...  
[Xandrel:] We may have better luck tomorrow...Don't give up hope just yet...  
[Kathryn:] I have to say Mr. Pond you have a very good attitude about the whole situation...  
[Xandrel:] Well I'm use to being stranded...  
[Kathryn:] You said your parents are explorers?...  
[Xandrel:] Yes...My mother is a time traveling archeologist...Or rather was...  
[Kathryn:] I'm sorry...What about your father?...  
[Xandrel:] He is...Somewhere probably getting into big trouble and having an adventure...He's the last of The Time Lords...Well sorta...  
[Kathryn:] The Time Lords?...(She follows him as they walk through the forrest)...  
[Xandrel:] They uphold the laws of time...And they can easily sense when a timeline has been distorted...They we're hidden in a pocket universe after The Last Great Time War...Now they're hidden somewhere at the end of our universe...  
[Kathryn:] So how did you end up here?...  
[Xandrel:] I got a nasty virus from a bug bite...(He smirks and she nudges him)...I was born on a planet called Darillium...It's near the Andromeda galaxy...And also my mother's family is human so they all lived here...  
[Kathryn:] But she had Gallifreyan DNA?...  
[Xandrel:] Somehow yes...Something to do with being conceived midflight through the time space continuum...  
[Kathryn:] That is absolutely fascinating...(They see the spring and set up a picnic spot)...It's nice here...  
[Xandrel:] Yeah it is...You ever think about if we don't find a cure?...  
[Kathryn:] Starting to give up hope?...(She sits against a rock and takes off her shoes)...  
[Xandrel:] Not exactly...I just like to try and plan ahead for things if possible...  
[Kathryn:] If we don't find a cure we make a life here...The best we can...But I'm not ready to give up just yet...  
[Xandrel:] Me either...(He grins at her and takes off his shoes and shirt and walks down into the water)...Come on in...It feels great...  
[Kathryn:] (She shakes her head and chuckles. She undoes her dress revealing a matching green swim suit)...If it's cold I'm going to murder you...(She gives him a playful look and slowly steps into the water)...  
[Xandrel:] It's warm I swear...Cross my hearts...(He makes a cross sign over both sides of his chest. She looks at him suspiciously and wades in)...  
[Kathryn:] You're right...This feels nice...(She swims around him a bit)...I haven't been swimming like this since I was a child...  
[Xandrel:] Me either...There was a lake out by the Singing Towers on Darillium...All the kids in the area used to swim there during The Dusk Years...  
[Kathryn:] Dusk years?...  
[Xandrel:] Darillium takes 24 Earth years to complete a single day...So when I was a kid it was always dusk and it got darker as I got older...I was still pretty yound when we left...Or at least young for a Time Lord...  
[Kathryn:] How old are you?...  
[Xandrel:] Well this is my 2nd Regeneration cycle so...114?...  
[Kathryn:] You look good for your age...(She looks down shyly mentally kicking herself for saying that outloud)...  
[Xandrel:] Thanks...How old are you?...  
[Kathryn:] Thirty-seven...  
[Xandrel:] You don't look to bad either...(He smirks making her blush. She dives under and around him popping back up and splashing him)...  
[Kathryn:] Oops...(She splashes him again and he gets a wicked look in his eyes)...  
[Xandrel:] I bet...(He splashes her back they continue laughing and playing in the water until Kathryn hears a noise)...  
[Kathryn:] Wait...(He stops splashing and she moves towards the sound)...I hear something...(She hears a louder rustle)...I think their's someone out there...  
[Xandrel:] (He immediately jumps out of the water and grabs his phaser out of the picnic basket)...(He see's the monkey and sets the phaser back down)...Come here...It's a primate...  
[Kathryn:] (She gets out and stands next to him looking at the monkey)...Hello there...  
[Xandrel:] I knew there were primates here but this is the first one I've actually seen...  
[Kathryn:] Are you hungry?...Is that why you came here?...I'm Kathryn...He's Xandrel...We've had to move into your neighborhood, but I hope we can be friends...(The monkey chatters and scurries away. Kathryn sighs and grabs a towel)...Maybe he'll come back.  
[Xandrel:] Looking for a pet?...  
[Kathryn:] No...I'm looking for a clue on primate physiology on this planet. They must have to contend with insect bites, too...(He gazes at her in amazement)...What?...  
[Xandrel:] You really don't give up do you?...  
[Kathryn:] Never...(She wraps the towel around her and sits on the picnic blanket)...I'm starving...What've you got to eat in this thing? (She pulls out two turkey and cheese sandwhiches, egg salad, and two bottles of cream soda)...  
[Xandrel:] I'm a sucker for cream soda...It tastes like the past...(He chuckles)...That doesn't make any sense does it?...  
[Kathryn:] It tastes like old times?...Like your remembering something you did a long time ago?...  
[Xandrel:] Exactly!...(They cheers and eat while making small talk)...You're a really interesting person...Like genuinely interesting...I like talking to you...(She blushes and looks over to see that the monkey is back)...  
[Kathryn:] He's back...Hello again...Are you spying on us?...(She reaches out her hand to it again)...Do you understand me?...(The moneky starts freaking out and screeching as the sky gets darker.)What is it?...What's happening to the sky?...  
[Xandrel:] Looks like some sort of plasma storm...(The monkey jumps around his screeches getting louder)...  
[Kathryn:] If you're suggesting we get out of here I agree...(They gather they're thinks and head back towards the shelter for cover, struggling through the wind and tremors)...I cant carry the basket...  
[Xandrel:] Leave it we'll find it tomorrow...(She drops the case and they fall as the ground shakes beneath them. He stops and helps her up)...Are you okay?...  
[Kathryn:] I'm fine...Let's get out of here...(They make it back to the shelter and ride out the storm watching their research being torn to pieces)...No!...

Please review!


	3. Resolutions Pt 3

short chapter but it's a double update day so chapter 4 coming later

I own nothing except Xandrel. Special thanks to Lucy for helping me with my writers block!

**New Earth**

**Day 69**

[Xandrel:] Nothing salvagable in Beta4 either...I'm sorry Kathryn...  
[Kathryn:] There's no way we could continue our research...(She sighs and he puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes reassuringly)...I guess that's one way of giving up and letting go...(She sighs and starts cleaning up)...  
[Xandrel:] Kate?...Are you sure you're okay?...  
[Kathryn:] I'm fine...I just need to get adjusted to the fact that we're here for good...(She burries her hands in her face and sighs)...I think I need to be alone for a while...(She walks off into the woods and Xandrel begins cleaning up the house. She returns 3 hours later her eyes red and puffy from crying)  
[Xandrel:] You okay?...  
[Kathryn:] Fine...I just needed to be alone for a while...Sort some things out...I'm fine now...It's getting dark...How about I cook tonight and we'll clean all this up tomorrow?...  
[Xandrel:] You want to cook?...  
[Kathryn:] I can make a few things...  
[Xandrel:] All right...Let's see how this turns out...(He smiles and they walk inside the house)...This could get interesting...

**New Earth**

**Day 70**

[Xandrel:] It wasn't bad...It really wasn't just a little salty...  
[Kathryn:] And dry...And flavorless...(She grabs a big branch and tosses it in a pile)...I'm just not a good cook...  
[Xandrel:] If you don't like it you're not gonna be good at it...(He finishes reparing the roof and climbs down)...There...We'll probably have to patch that up again before winter but that should do for now...  
[Kathryn:] Let me guess...You learned how to patch rooves with some famous architech?...  
[Xandrel:] No...Actually I learned from my dad...(He puts his tools away and helps her move debris from the storm)...Although it would have been a lot easier if I still had my sonic screwdriver...  
[Kathryn:] Sonic screwdriver?...  
[Xandrel:] My father created it...It was extremely handy...  
[Kathryn:] Really?...Sounds like something we could use here...  
[Xandrel:] Yeah we could...I've been working on some designs to make the house a little bigger...Adding some living space...Maybe a bigger bathroom?...I still don't know how to build a bathtub but at least we'll be able to move around in there...  
[Kathryn:] That'd be a nice addition...I've been thinking...Maybe we should start a vegetable garden...It'd help conserve our replicator...Plus I'd love to see what you can do with fresh vegetables when you cook...  
[Xandrel:] That's a really smart idea...And fresh veggies are way better for cooking...You'd love my ratatouille...(He smiles and winces)...Ouch!...  
[Kathryn:] What happened?...  
[Xandrel:] Splinter...  
[Kathryn:] Let me see...(She takes his hand in hers and looks at it)...That's pretty deep in there but I think I can get it out...I think there are some tweezers in the medkit inside the house...Come on...(She takes him inside the house and grabs the medkit)...Hand please...(She takes out the tweezers and pulls the splinter out of Xandrel's hand. She uses the dermal regenerator on his wound and sets it down to inspect his hand)...There. Better?...  
[Xandrel:] Much...Thank you, Kathryn...(They smile at each other and get lost in each other's blue eyes)...  
[Kathryn:] Well...I can't give you orders anymore but...I suggest we get back to work...  
[Xandrel:] Aye aye, Captain...


	4. Resolutions Pt 4

Here's chapter 4! Might actually upload chapter 5 as well. I own nothing but Xandrel. Enjoy!

**New Earth**

**Day 70 (Night time)**

[Kathryn:] (She rubs her hand across the back of her neck groaning)...I guess my body isn't use to that kind of work...(She chuckles as she attempt to work out her sore shoulder)...My knots are getting knots...  
[Xandrel:] Here...Let me help...(He walks over and moves her hair all to one side, stroking it gently. He begins massaging her shoulders and working at her knots, causing her to moan)...  
[Kathryn:] Mhhh...That feels good...  
[Xandrel:] I once took a massage course on a planet called Kreiyllo IV...(He continues massaging her shoulders until he becomes distracted by the scent of her hair. She feels him stop and stands up, the sexual tension in the room becoming so thick you could slice it with a butter knife)...  
[Kathryn:] That's much better, thank you...  
[Xandrel:] No problem...  
[Kathryn:] Well, I'm gonna go to bed now...I'll see you in the morning...  
[Xandrel:] Goodnight...Sweet dreams, Kate...  
[Kathryn:] Yes...You too...(She smiles sweetly at him and heads to her bedroom. She lays there in bed tossing and turning unable to sleep, her mind racing with thoughts of "what if".)...(She lays there unable to sleep for nearly an hour She lays there tossing and turning, unable to quiet her mind. He watches her toss and turn and sighs)...(She sits up after nearly an hour and makes up her mind. She walks back into the kitchen and walks over to the table where Xandrel is sitting)...  
[Xandrel:] Thought you were going to bed?...  
[Kathryn:] We need to talk about this...  
[Xandrel:] Okay...  
[Kathryn:] I think we need to define some parameters...About us...  
[Xandrel:] Okay...(She looks at him shocked)...I'm not gonna lie, I find myself romantically attracted to you...But I also like being your friend...And I would never do anything that would put that friendship in jeopardy...If you don't have those same romantic feelings I understand...I'll respect your...Parameters...And the fact that you are still getting used to the idea that we're stuck here...I won't push you, Kathryn...But should you ever want to re-define these parameters I'm open to it...Until then we've got plenty of time and an entire planet to explore as friends...(She smiles at him astonished and they link hands)...  
[Kathryn:] I'm glad you decided to for-go regeneration in favor of staying here to keep me company...Who knows...Maybe one day I'll redefine parameters but for now...I'm grateful that you're okay with just being friends...

**New Earth**

**Day 94**

[Kathryn:] (Xandrel walks out of the woods to see Kathryn sitting on the ground, reading a book, against the trunk of a white bark tree. She hears him and looks up at him with a quizical smile)...Where've you been all day?...  
[Xandrel:] The woods...  
[Kathryn:] Doing what?...  
[Xandrel:] Something...(She folds her arms across her chest and jokingly glares at him)...  
[Kathryn:] What exactly is this something, Xandrel?...  
[Xandrel:] You'll see...It's a suprise...  
[Kathryn:] I hate suprises...  
[Xandrel:] No...You hate not knowing...(He chuckles and sits down next to her)...What are you reading?...  
[Kathryn:] "A Wrinkle In Time"...It's quite good...Have you ever read it?...  
[Xandrel:] Yes I have actually...I read it for the first time when I was 9...It's always been one of my favorite books...What chapter are you on?...  
[Kathryn:] Chapter 6...It's really good...I almost don't want to put it down...  
[Xandrel:] Let me know what you think when you finish it...The ending is my favorite part...But no worries...I'm not one to reveal spoilers...  
[Kathryn:] I've noticed...When am I going to be able to see this suprise?...  
[Xandrel:] You really wanna see it?...(She nods smiling and he hops up with a grin)...Well come on then...(He offers her his hand to her and she takes it pulling herself up)...You're suprise awaits...(They head to a where he's been working on her suprise)...Close your eyes...  
[Kathryn:] Why?...  
[Xandrel:] Just do it, Kate...Please?...  
[Kathryn:] Fine...(She closes her eyes and he leads her to the bathtub)...  
[Xandrel:] Open...  
[Kathryn:] A bathtub!...Xandrel...(She smiles and hugs him)  
[Xandrel:] It'll probably leak a lot but I did my best...  
[Kathryn:] Xandrel...It's perfect...Thank you...(She smiles at him with adoration and takes a deep breath. She moves closer to him and presses her lips against his softly)...I think I'm ready to redefine those parameters...  
[Xandrel:] Kathryn are you sure?...  
[Kathryn:] I'm sure...I've thought about it a lot...(She intertwines her fingers with his and strokes the back of his hand with her thumb)...I'm ready to start living again, Xandrel...  
[Xandrel:] Then let's live...(He cups her face in her hands and kisses her tenderly. She wraps her arms around her neck and smiles into the kiss. They walk back to the house ready to begin their new relationship)...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
